il faut croire en l'avenir
by lillovekat
Summary: Draco part travailler à New York laissant Harry seul derrière cepandant, dix ans plus tard, tous ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe !_

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

_**Prologue :**_

_Harry, assit dans le salon du grand appartement londonien qu'il partageait depuis trois ans avec Draco, laissait ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, las de les essuyer. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Son amant partait vivre un an à New York car il avais reçu une offre d'emploi là-bas. Harry regardait Draco courir dans tous les sens pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Dans une situation normale cela l'aurait fait rire de voir son amour dans cet état, lui qui était normalement de nature si calme et sérieuse. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le goût de rire._

_Draco entra dans la pièce, sa valise et son sac à la main. Il laissa ses bagages devant la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. _

_- Ouf enfin fini ! soupira Draco_

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco, triste pour sont amant, le serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, sanglota Harry, je t'aime et je veux que tu reste ici !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas rester ! Ce travail va m'ouvrir plein de portes ! Je dois y aller !

Draco l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ne rompirent le baiser seulement quand l'air commença à manquer.

- Ce n'est qu'un an, tenta Draco, ce n'est pas si long !

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pour moi ça représente trois-cent soixante-cinq jours seul. Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce voyage !

- Tu as toujours des mauvais pressentiments Harry, se moqua Draco, et je t'aime pour ça ! Même si je pars aujourd'hui, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport ?

- Oui, se serait trop dur pour moi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je respecte ta décision.

Draco regarda sa montre puis releva la tête vers Harry.

- C'est l'heure. Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas rater mon avion. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa Harry, se dirigea vers la porte, empoigna ses bagages, se retourna pour faire un petit sourire à son amour et il franchit la porte laissant Harry seul derrière.

**Alors vous en dites quoi ? Review ?**


	2. Une nouvelle aventure

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe !_

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

10 ans plus tard :

Draco s'éveillait doucement dans son grand lit. Il se redressa lentement en ouvrant les yeux.

-Salut mon beau, s'éleva une voix à ses côtés, tu as dormi longtemps ! Quoique je te comprenne ! Après notre soirée d'hier ! Bon, j'emprunte ta salle de bain.

La jeune femme se leva et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente où elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Le blondinet entendit la douche coulée mais il ne s'en occupa pas et se dirigea plutôt vers la cuisine de son grand condo. Il se servit une tasse de café bien noir pour se réveiller.

Draco travaillait depuis 10 ans à New York dans une des plus grandes sociétés de marketing au pays. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de retourné à Londres. Il n'était pas un homme complètement comblé mais il était heureux dans son train de vie. Il était maintenant vice-président depuis quatre ans et il attendait patiemment le moment où il deviendrait le grand chef !

La jeune femme nommé Marie entra dans la pièce habillée de ses vêtements de la veille et son sac à main sur l'épaule.

-Je dois y aller maintenant. souffla-t-elle

-Tu reviens ce soir ?

-Draco, c'est la veille de Noël ! J'ai un souper de famille ce soir ! À moins que tu veuilles venir ! Je te présenterai à ma mère, à mon père et à toute ma famille !

-Ouf, désolé mais ce n'est pas mon type de rassemblement !

-Bon, je vais y aller alors ! Bonne journée .

-Hummm, ouais.

Elle sortit de son condo sans rien dire d'autres.

Draco n'avait jamais accepté de nouvelle relation stable depuis Harry. Il avait par contre eu beaucoup de coups d'un soir. Il aimait la sensation de liberté qu'il avait quand il n'était pas en couple. Marie commençait à vouloir qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Il prit sa douche, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et sortit lui aussi de son condo ! Il salua le portier :

-Bonne journée Tom !

-Vous aussi Mr. Malfoy !

Il monta dans sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à l'édifice où il travaillait. Il prit l'ascenseur pour monter au treizième étage. Il dansa sur la petite musique comme il en ait l'habitude. Arrivé à son étage, il salua la réceptionniste. Ensuite, il s'installa à son bureau. Puis, il remplit le travail qu'il avait à faire. Voilà comment ses journées se passaient.

Mais ce soir-là, à la place de rentrer directement, il alla acheté une petite collation comme il en ait l'habitude la veille de Noël

Il entra dans la seule épicerie encore ouverte et acheta le pot de crème glacée à la vanille auquel il pensait depuis le début de la journée. Mais en sortant, comme il était trop concentré sur son téléphone cellulaire, Draco heurta une femme qui portait plusieurs sacs. Ceux-ci se répandirent un peu partout sur le sol du magasin.

Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua sa route jusqu'à la sortie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Vous pourriez au mois vous excuser ! lui cria la jeune femme.

-M'excuser, répéta-t-il rouge de colère, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Ce manteau m'a coûté 400 dollars et si vous l'avez abîmé, je peux vous affirmer que vous entendrez parler de moi !

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus laissant la jeune femme seule pour ramasser ses sacs. Mais une fois seule, elle ajouta pour elle-même :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Malfoy, seulement ce ne sera pas moi qui entendrai parler de vous, mais plutôt le contraire !

Une heure plus tard :

Draco assit sur son canapé, en pyjamas, savourait sa glace en regardant un film qui passait à la télé. Il attendait un texto de son assistant qui lui donnera son horaire du lendemain. Draco, même si c'est le jour de Noël, avait une grosse journée qui l'attendait. Pourquoi prendre congé ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de famille ici et tous ses amis rendaient visite à leurs proches.

Son cellulaire vibra sur la table basse devant lui. Il le prit et lu ce qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain :

-Trouver un nouveau concept pour la nouvelle gamme de savons.

-Trouver une nouvelle compagnie à faire signer.

-Rappeler_ Harry Potter._

_-_Répondre aux plaintes qui ont été déposées.

-Modifier le slogan de la nouvelle ligue de vêtement d'hiver.

Bon, pour l'instant ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

Sauf le numéro trois. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si il allait l'appeler. Harry avait probablement pensé qu'il serait seul et ne voulait pas le laisser dans son coin. Harry et son trop grand cœur.

Mais pour l'instant on n'était la veille de Noël et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il éteignit la télévision et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin :

Draco se fit réveiller le lendemain par un brui strident. On aurait dit un bébé qui pleurait.

-Draco, s'éleva la voix d'Harry à ses côtés, tu peux y aller ? Je suis mort de fatigue !

Draco referma les yeux, tout était normal !

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Une minute ! Un BÉBÉ ! HARRY! Mais s'est quoi ce bordel encore ?


	3. Quelques explications

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de fic ! Désolé pour l'immense délais ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe ! (Ce texte se répète car je fais du copié-collé.)_

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Draco se redressa violemment tout en ouvrant les yeux. Il sortit du lit tout aussi rapidement et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur derrière lui faisant ainsi tomber un cadre qui y était auparavant accroché. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la photo à ses pieds. Elle représentait Harry, lui, une petite fille aux yeux verts et au longs cheveux blond et dans les bras du Draco de la photo se trouvait un petit bébé aux cheveux brun en bataille.

Le blond releva les yeux de la photo pour regarder autour de lui. Il se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas l'endroit où il était. Harry sortit du lit et approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras d'un geste qu'il pensait rassurent même s'il était plutôt surpris de l'attitude de Draco depuis qu'ils étaient éveillé.

- Hey...tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Souffla Harry d'une douce voix. Je peux me charger de te le faire oublier...on pourrait peut-être prendre une longue douche à deux !

Draco vit rouge et repoussa violemment Harry qui tomba sur le sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur car sa cheville avait heurté violemment le lit derrière lui la faisant tourner du mauvais sens par le fait même.

- Toi ne me touche pas !

Il sortit de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans un petit salon jumelé à une cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger. Il repéra une porte au fond à côté d'un porte manteau. Il traversa la pièce et attrapa un manteau et sortit. Il ne se souciait même pas du fait qu'il était encore en pyjamas.

Il se retrouva dans un petit couloir qu'il traversa pour finalement descendre tous les escaliers pour se rendre compte qu'il était au troisième étage. Il sortit de l'immeuble et se retrouva dans se qui semblait être un petit quartier résidentiel. Il se mit à courir sur le trottoir pour finir dans un petit centre-ville. Il appela un taxi :

- Conduisez-moi à l'édifice Serpentard !

- Désolé, résonna la voix de la conductrice, mais se n'est pas là que je vais vous conduire Mr. Malfoy !

Draco sursauta en entendant son nom. La voiture démarra. Le blond tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder la conductrice et il reconnut...la fille du magasin.

- Je peux savoir OÙ vous m'amenez ! Hurla le blond.

- Oh, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

- Je ne vous ai pas donné le droit de me tutoyer !

- Alors disons que je me le suis donné seule...alors mon nom est Destiné...

-Qu'est que vous voulez que ça me fasse ! Je me contre fiche de votre prénom, de votre vie et de tout ce que vous êtes ! Tout ce que je veux s'est rentré chez-moi !

Après cinq minutes, la voiture s'arrêta sur le bord d'un petit parc. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Draco.

- Bon, si tu me suis comme un gentil petit chien et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, je te ramène ensuite. Mais par contre, si tu ne coopères pas, je devrai user de la force pour te faire écouter et fais-moi confiance, tu ne veux pas que j'en arrive là ! Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai vraiment le choix !

- Alors suis-moi !

Ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes dans le parc. Les passants regardaient intensément Draco. Sans doute à cause de son pyjama. Draco profita de la marche pour mieux observer la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux brun foncé et bouclés lui arrivaient environ à la moitié du dos. Elle était grande, mince et avait la peau bronzée qu'on les gens qui passent leur temps dehors.

- À la place de me mater tu pourrais avancer !

Les joues du blond prirent la teinte rouge tomate. Il continua malgré tout à avancer. Elle présenta un banc à Draco lui demandant de s'asseoir.

- Je te présente l'endroit où tu t'es marié !

- Marié ! Moi ! Mais c'est un cauchemar cette histoire ! Je me réveille dans le lit de Potter alors que je me rappelle très bien m'être endormi dans le mien ! Et maintenant on m'annonce que je suis marié !

- Bon laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de commenter tout ce que je dis ! Alors, ici, à la place d'accepter la promotion que tu as eue dans cette société de marketing, tu es repartis rejoindre Harry après un an comme s'était prévu. En quête d'une petite vie tranquille, vous avez déménagé ici, au Canada. Ensuite vous vous êtes marié et avez adopté deux enfants avec comme seul critère de sélection le fait qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup.

- Quoi après ! Vous allez me dire que je suis serveur dans un restaurant ! Pour la dernière fois, je veux rentrer chez moi !

- J'ai bien peur que se soit impossible.

- Comment ça impossible !

- Oui, car tu et ici pour assumer tes choix et leurs conséquences. Un mois. Tu vas passer un mois à voir se qu'aurait été ta vie si tu serais revenu avec Harry. Bon, je te ramène chez Potter. Ou plutôt chez-toi devrais-je dire.

Elle se leva et partit dans la direction par où ils étaient arrivé.

**Cour je sais mais bon... Review ?**


	4. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic ! Désolé pour l'immense délais ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe ! (Ce texte se répète car je fais du copié-collé.)_

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Assit aux côtés de Destiné dans le taxi en route pour son nouveau chez lui, Draco réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il avait à faire ça. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ne pas le laisser coucher d'un bord puis de l'autre s'il était heureux comme ça ! D'accord, il avait été heureux avec Harry, mais il considérait leur liaison terminée maintenant ! Il ne l'aimait plus un point s'est tout !

-Arrête de te poser des questions Draco ! Cela ne changera rien ! Tu vas passer le prochain mois chez Harry ! Il faut que tu vois ce que tu as fait changer en quittant Harry, la vie que tu aurais eu si tu serais resté avec lui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi s'est obligatoire, j'ai reçu des ordres alors maintenant je les respecte ! Désolé si tu dois en payer le prix !

-Mais je n'aime plus Potter ! Ça s'est si je l'ai déjà aimé ! Il est idiot et immature, il se plaint d'un rien et il est trop gentil. J'étais jeune quand je suis sorti avec lui. C'était une erreur.

-Même si tu me dis cela je ne peux rien changer !

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence.

Une fois arrivé, Destiné laissa Draco sur le trottoir et repartit. Le blond soupira et hésita avant de continuer son chemin. Mais il finit par entrer dans l'immeuble. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement où il allait passer le prochain mois. Après deux minutes passées à fixer la porte, il finit par entrer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Le blond décida d'explorer la partit des lieux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter. Il ouvrit une porte et tomba sur une image qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Une petite fille serrait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle semblait tenter de le consoler.

-Papa ! Viens m'aider ! Charlie n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Je crois qu'il est malade ! Ryry doit dormir encore car il ne s'est pas levé !

Draco s'approcha lentement de la petite fille. Elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Le blond fut énormément surpris car il s'arrêta de pleurer instantanément pour se lover contre lui. Draco sourit d'avoir eu cet effet sur l'enfant !

-Tu devrais aller réveiller Ryry ! C'est toujours lui qui le soigne quand il est malade !

-D'accord j'y vais.

Le blond redonna le bébé à la petite fille et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il s'était éveillé ce matin. Il avait décidé de faire comme si tout était normal. Donc de faire comme si il avait toujours vécu avec Harry. Tant qu'à devoir rester ici pendant un mois, aussi bien avoir un peu de plaisir et ne pas passé son temps à se chicaner avec Harry. Peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite comme ça ! De toute façon tout redeviendrait normal bientôt !

Il entra dans la chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot provenant de quelque part dans la chambre.

-Harry ! Tu es là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne sais pas hein ? Peut-être parce je dégoutte même mon mari !

Les sanglots redoublèrent de force. Draco était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain ce qu'il avait fait ce matin lui revient à l'esprit.

-Harry ne dit pas ça ! C'est juste que ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais fait un mauvais rêve et je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai ! Alors vient maintenant on a un problème avec Charlie !

-Il a quoi ?

-Il est malade alors vient l'aider !

-Je ne peux pas ! Ma cheville !

Draco baisa les yeux vers la cheville droite d'Harry. Elle était rouge et enflée.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Quand tu m'as poussé elle s'est tordue !

-D'accord je vais te porter à la salle de bain.

-Draco ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime ! Et toi tu m'aimes hein ?

**Court je sais mais bon... J'ai fait un schéma de se que chaque chapitre va raconter et celui là donne ça une fois écrit ! Review ?**


	5. Une grosse grippe pour Charlie

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic ! Je le poste plus vite car cela m'a pris une éternité à poster le chapitre précédent ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe ! (Ce texte se répète car je fais du copié-collé.)_

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je n'ai eu que des bons commentaires et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitre un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

_Oui Draco est bisexuel. Autant qu'il domine, le sexe de la personne lui importe peu. Je vous averti vous ne l'aimerez pas tout de suite car il va s'amuser du malheur de Harry et il va faire semblant d'être compatissant. Mais il va se radoucir au cour de la fic ! _

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Draco baisa les yeux vers la cheville droite d'Harry. Elle était rouge et enflée._

_-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_

_-Quand tu m'as poussé elle s'est tordue !_

_-D'accord je vais te porter à la salle de bain._

_-Draco ?_

_-Quoi_

_-Je t'aime ! Et toi tu m'aimes hein ?_

_..._

Draco se figea à cette question. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre ! Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry pour rien et avoir à s'expliquer car il lui aurait dit la vérité ! Il ne voulait pas tenter de raisonner la tête de mule qu'était Harry ! Il décida donc d'être le plus objectif possible .

- Mais bien sûr !

- Je crois que tu vas devoir passer à la pharmacie me prendre des béquilles ! Mais comme on est Noël s'est fermé. Je vais devoir passer Noël assis. Au moins je serai avec toi !

Draco fit semblant de l'écouter en hochant la tête une fois de temps en temps pour paraître crédible. Il pensait au fait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. Il devait absolument trouver le cadeau que le Draco de cette vie avait acheté à Harry ! Il ne l'aimait pas mais comme Harry avait sûrement acheté un cadeau pour lui. Comme il voulait à tout prit éviter un malaise, il devait le trouver. Il était sûr qu'il en avait acheté un car il n'était pas le genre de personne qui faisait tout à la dernière minute.

- Eh ! Ça va ? Reviens sur la terre Draco !

- Hein quoi ?

- Je te demandais d'aller dans la salle de bain et de donner le sirop dans l'armoire, à Charlie !

- D'accord ! Quelle dose je lui donne ?

- Je sais pas ! Regarde sur la bouteille !

Draco sortit de la chambre pour tenter de trouver la salle de bain. Il était soulagé de ne plus se trouver avec Harry. Il était comme mal à l'aise avec lui. Après tout, on voyait que le brun avait des sentiments sincères pour lui. Mais bon... Harry avait juste à ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ! C'était sa faute !

Draco trouva enfin la salle de bain. Il y entra et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il fouilla un peu et finit par repérer une bouteille de sirop pour enfants dans le fouillis. Il la prit ainsi qu'un gobelet à mesurer. Il regarda les instructions sur l'étiquette.

**Mode d'emplois : **_Une fois la bonne dose déterminée, verser le sirop dans le gobelet et faite boire à l'enfant._

Jusque-là il n'était pas niaiseux ! Franchement ! Quel idiot ne savait pas ça avant de commencer à lire l'étiquette ! En tout cas continuons.

**Dose :** _Ce sirop est conçu pour les enfants de moins de 12 ans. _

_- Pour les enfants de 0 à 12 mois : 5 mL._

_- Pour les enfants de 1 à 4 ans : 7 mL_

_- Pour les enfants de 5 à 10 ans : 12 mL_

_- Pour les enfants de 11 à 12 ans : 15 mL_

Bon du premier regard, Draco classa Charlie dans la deuxième catégorie. Alors il versa 7 mL dans le gobelet à mesurer, ferma la bouteille et la remit dans l'armoire.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait visitée en retournant à l'appartement ce matin. Il entra et se dirigea vers la petite fille qui berçait toujours Charlie dans ses bras.

- Harry a dit de lui donner ça., s'exclama Draco en tout en entrant dans la chambre.

- D'accord ! Je te le laisse. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner !

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée !

La blonde ne s'occupa pas des doutes de son « père » et sortit de la chambre en mettant le bébé dans les bras de Draco.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants. Il détestait les enfants ! Dans sa tête, un enfant était une chose qui pleure tout le temps pour rien, une chose qui se plaint de tout et surtout une chose inférieure à lui !

Le blond déposa le bébé sur un bureau dans la chambre. Il lui ouvrit la bouche en lui mettant deux doigts sur les lèvres et en les écartant. Il fit une grimace quand de la bave coula sur ses doigts. C'était plein de microbes ! Il lui mit le gobelet sur les lèvres et fit couler le sirop dans sa gorge. Pour que Charlie l'avale, il décida de lui renverser la tête par en arrière. Le bébé déglutit mais se mit à tousser tout de suite après. Draco lui releva la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Quand le blond se mit à le bercer, le bébé changea automatiquement de couleur pour devenir blanc et il lui vomit dessus.

Draco vit rouge. Il reposa l'enfant dans son lit et sortit enrager de la chambre. Il arriva dans la salle à manger où étaient assis Harry et sa fille. Harry s'était levé en se tenant sur le mur puis il avait sauté sur son pied valide jusqu'à la cuisine. Draco avait sûrement oublié de venir l'aider. Le brun ne lui en voulait pas car son mari avait une vie chargée et il comprenait que le blond n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ! Il l'aimait de tout son cœur alors il effaçait très facilement ses erreurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray. Tu t'ai fait mal ?

- NON !

- Qu'est qu'il y a d'abord ?

- IL M'A VOMI DESSUS ! OUI SUR MOI, DRACO MALFOY ! C'EST JUSTE DÉGOUTANT !

La jeune fille et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

- POURQUOI VOUS RIEZ ! CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !

- Va prendre une douche et revient après ! Dit Harry d'une voix douce qui se voulait apaisante. Je vais te faire un bon petit-déjeuner pour quand tu vas revenir !

- Après, quand papa va revenir, on va pouvoir déballer les cadeaux ? S'il vous plait !

- Oui Zoé ! On le fera quand Draco sortira de la douche.

- Yeah !

- Mais maintenant va t'habiller car nous allons chez tonton Ron et tata Hermione cette après-midi !

- D'accord Ryry !

La petite fille se leva et courut vers une porte qui devait être sa chambre ! Draco partit en courant dans sa nouvelle chambre pour tenter de trouver des vêtements à se mettre. Il fut très heureux de voir qu'il avait du goût dans cette vie aussi ! Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche relaxante ! Il devait se refaire une banque d'énergie pour être prêt à affronter « tonton Ron et tata Hermione » ! Une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit : tout ça était de la faute d'Harry !

**Court je sais mais il fait presque une page de plus que d'habitude ! Review ?**


	6. De beaux cadeaux

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic ! Désoler pour le délais mais je vis des journée de fous et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire ! De plus je voulais prendre le temps d'écrire ce chapitre car je l'aimais bien ! **

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction ___The Family Man___ écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir avec mes fautes, j'ai fais corrigé mon texte par un correcteur en ligne alors je suis désoler si quelques fautes lui échappe ! (Ce texte se répète car je fais du copié-collé.)_

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je n'ai eu que des bons commentaires et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitre un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

_Oui Draco est bisexuel. Autant qu'il domine, le sexe de la personne lui importe peu. Je vous averti vous ne l'aimerez pas tout de suite car il va s'amuser du malheur de Harry et il va faire semblant d'être compatissant. Mais il va se radoucir au cour de la fic ! _

_Alors voici :_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Draco fouillait à travers toute la chambre à la recherche du cadeau de Noël qu'il avait probablement acheté à Harry. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui faisait tout à la dernière minute ! Il était convaincu que le Draco de cette vie avait placé le cadeau quelque part dans la chambre. C'était un endroit tellement évident qu'il était certain que Harry ne penserait même pas à aller voir là !

Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une des deux tables de nuit. Comme elle était remplie de bouquin, il en déduit que s'était sa table. Il fouilla avant de tomber sur une boite emballée dans un papier d'emballage rouge avec de petits sapins de Noël dessus. Enfin ! Le cadeau !

-Je suis devenu guimauve dans cette vie ! pensa le blond, dégoûté. Jamais je n'aurais choisi ce papier d'emballage là dans mon état normal !

Il le jeta sur le lit et remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre.

Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups sur la porte et la voix d'Harry :

- Draco, dit le brun de sa voix douce, ça va ? Ça fait trente minutes que tu es là !

Aller Draco ! On improvise ! Pense vite, pense vite !

- J'arrive ! J'ai eu de la difficulté à … Euh … Choisir ma tenue !

- Euh … D'accord, mais dépêches-toi car les enfants sont impatients de déballer leurs cadeaux ! Et puis Ron et Hermione sont déjà arrivés !

- D'accord !

Le blond soupira avant de s'habiller. Avant de sortir affronter sa «famille» et les meilleurs amis d'Harry, il prit le cadeau sur le lit et le mit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ouvrit la porte en soupirant et tomba sur une drôle de scène.

Zoé était assis devant le sapin et semblait attendre qu'on lui dise d'y aller avant de se jeter dessus. À côté d'elle, un petit roux, qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, jouait avec un jeu vidéo. Sur un des deux sofas était assis un Ronald Weasley ayant l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu. Sur les genoux de Ronald était assise une petite fille, rousse elle aussi, qui semblait avoir 3 ou 4 ans. Elle avait l'air sur le point de s'endormir sur les genoux de son père. Et pour finir le tableau, Hermione Granger tenant dans ses mains la cheville de Potter qui était allongé sur le deuxième canapé. Elle la touchait à plusieurs endroits en lui demandant si ça faisait mal. Inutile de dire que le brun était rouge et pleurait presque de douleur.

Ce fut la petite fille sur les genoux de Ron qui le remarqua en premier. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se jeta sur Draco.

- Tonton Draco !

Comme elle était petite, elle serra ses jambes tellement fort que Draco faillit tomber. Zoé se mit à crier aussi :

- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! Ryry a dit que quand papa arrivait on ouvrait les cadeaux que j'avais reçus du père Noël !

Hermione finit d'inspecter la cheville d'Harry avant de lui annoncer :

- Ce n'est pas cassé mais tu as une bonne entorse à la cheville ! Tu iras consulter à l'hôpital demain ou cette après-midi ! Ils vont probablement te dire la même chose que moi mais il vaut mieux s'assurer qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une entorse !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça toi ? Lui demanda le brun, l'air déçu de devoir aller faire un tour à l'hôpital quand même. Tu es médecin après tout ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste les hôpitaux !

-Désolé, mais je suis en congé pour six semaines ! Répliqua Hermione avec une moue découragée, Hermione était la seule personne sur la terre à qui le fait d'être en vacances ne plaisait pas.

-Oui et c'est pénible pour tout le monde ! Blagua Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Draco et Hermione bien évidemment ! Harry se redressa et commença à tenter de se lever tout en disant :

-Bon je vais aller chercher Charlie pour ouvrir les c …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione le repoussa violemment sur le canapé.

- Toi tu restes assis ! Draco va y aller chercher Charlie ! C'est son fils à lui aussi ! Et puis il n'a pas d'entorse LUI ! La brune jeta un regard noir à Draco.

De toute évidence, Potter lui avait tout raconté ! Harry avait toujours été très naïf, trop naïf ! Il croyait presque tout ce qu'on lui racontait. Malgré cela, le brun était très intelligent et il avait un esprit vif ! Le plus loin que Draco pouvait se souvenir dans leur relation, les amis d'Harry l'avaient toujours énormément protégé. Quand Harry leur avait annoncé que Draco partait un an à New York et qu'il laissait Harry seul à Londres, les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry avaient tellement crié après Draco que Hermione avait perdu la voix pendant 2 jours !

Le blond espérait seulement qu'il ne se retrouverait pas tout seul avec les deux adultes !

Le blond alla chercher Charlie sous les regards des autres.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien, malgré Harry qui boudait un peu car il devait rester assit toute la journée tandis que d'habitude c'était lui qui distribuait les cadeaux. Draco apprit aussi les noms des deux enfants de Ron et Hermione : le garçon s'appelait Hugo et la petite fille Rose. Les enfants avaient été en général contents de leurs cadeaux. Zoé avait même reçu un vélo et Draco avait dû promettre de lui appendre à en faire. Il y avait seulement Rose qui n'était pas contente car elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de robes pour aller avec ses poupées.

Hermione avait aussi diagnostiqué une simple grippe à Charlie se qui avait énormément soulagé Harry.

Lorsque Draco avait voulu donner à Harry le cadeau qu'il avait trouver, le brun lui avait dit d'attendre qu'ils soient seul tous les deux.

Hermione, Ron et leurs deux enfants partirent tôt dans la soirée car Rose s'était endormie dans les bras de son père et Charlie dans les bras d'Harry.

**1 heure plus tard :**

Draco et Harry étaient assis sur un canapé du salon. Les enfants étaient au lit. Harry s'était collé sur Draco.

- Je vais aller chercher mon cadeau dans la chambre, dit le brun tout en se levant.

Il sautilla sur sa jambe gauche jusqu'à la chambre. Draco soupira et sortit son cadeau de sa poche. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il contenait ! Harry sortit de la chambre à ce moment là, il semblait presque sur le point de pleurer :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Draco ! J'avais mis ton cadeau dans ma table de nuit pour ne pas le perdre, mais là je ne le trouve plus ! C'est comme s'il avait disparu !

Le brun se rassit sur le canapé, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco et se mit à sangloter. Le blond à qui, même s'il ne l'avourait pas sous la torture, la vue d'Harry entrain de pleurer lui serrait le cœur, frotta le dos du brun pour tenter de le calmer.

- Aller, arrête de pleurer ! Dit le blond de sa plus belle voix. Je vais te donner le tien !

Draco sortit le cadeau de sa poche. Il fut surpris quand le brun sécha ses larmes pour éclater de rire.

-HAHAHA ! C'EST TELMENT PAS TON GENRE DE DONNER DES CADEAUX QUI RESSEMBLE À ÇA !

Le brun arrêta de rire d'un coup :

- C'est drôle car j'avais mis le même papier sur le cadeau que je voulais te donner.

Le brun commença à déballer le cadeau. Le cadeau était une chaîne en argent avec comme médaillon un serpent, en argent lui aussi, muni de deux yeux verts émeraude comme ceux d'Harry. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- Wow Draco ! Merci ! C'est magnifique ! Mais ça reste bizarre.

-Et pourquoi c'est bizarre ?

-Je voulais te donner la même chose ! Il faut croire qu'on a les mêmes goûts !

Si Draco n'avait pas déjà la peau très blanche, on aurait pu le voir blêmir. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait pris le cadeau que Harry voulait lui offrir.

-Je t'aime Draco !

Harry se jeta au cou de Draco et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le blond se surprit lui-même à aimer la sensation. Tellement qu'il répondit au baiser comme s'il n'avait jamais quitter Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il été envoyer ici ? Il était heureux de la façon qu'il vivait avant ! Non ?

**Alors ? Review ? **


	7. Un drôle de rêve

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici ENFIN le septième chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction The Family Man_ _écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je n'ai eu que des bons commentaires et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitre un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

_Oui Draco est bisexuel. Autant qu'il domine, le sexe de la personne lui importe peu. _

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Une semaine passa dans la maison Potter-Malfoy. Draco ne voulait toujours pas se l'avouer mais il commençait à s'attacher à sa «famille». Sa fille était un ange avec lui et il commençait à se trouver de nombreux points en commun avec elle. Charlie était aussi beaucoup plus agréable depuis qu'il n'était plus malade ! Par contre il ressentait toujours un malaise vis-à-vis d'Harry. Le blond sentait qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment, mais lui n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Après avoir côtoyé le brun durant une semaine, Draco commençait à s'adoucir avec Harry et ne tenait finalement pas temps que ça à le faire souffrir …

Le blond se réveilla ce matin-là en sentant des caresses sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en soupirant.

Depuis deux jours Harry était devenu collant et faisait tout pour pouvoir enfin coucher avec lui ! Allant de ce sucer les doigts sensuellement après le souper à se frotter après lui en allant se coucher le soir…

-Harry arrête ça !

Le brun sortit de sous les couvertures avec un visage blessé.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais !

-Harry je n'ai simplement pas le goût...

-Tu ne me trouve plus attirant c'est ça ! Tu ne sais juste pas comment me le dire ! Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais laid, mais là j'en ai la preuve!

Harry prit un oreiller dans ses bras, se tourna de dos à Draco et fondit en larmes.

-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es resté aussi longtemps avec un laideron comme moi !

Draco embarrasser et paniquer se creusa les neurones pour trouver quelque chose à répondre et faire taire les sanglots du brun.

-Harry arrête ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu es très loin d'être laid ! S'il te plaît arrête de pleurer… Mon ange.

Harry se retourna vers Draco les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Mais oui !

-D'accord je te crois!

Harry enfouit son visage dans le coup de Draco.

-Je t'aime Draco !

-eeeuuuuhhh... je sais !

Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent déjeuner. Ils écoutèrent ensuite la télé en famille. En après-midi, Harry alluma son ordinateur portable et commença à travailler sur son prochain article, car pour son travail de journaliste les vacances étaient déjà finies !

Lorsque Draco entra dans sa chambre pour se changer après avoir fait la vaisselle avec sa fille et avoir été asperger d'eau par sa fille quelques heures plus tard, il trouva un Harry tombant de fatigue sur le lit en tentant de continuer à écrire.

Une autre chose que Draco avait remarquée : Les problèmes de sommeil d'Harry. Depuis trois jours le brun ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Le blond alla s'assoir sur le lit au côté d'Harry.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher !?

-Techniquement je suis déjà coucher.

-Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi !

-Je suis ton mari donc je devrais déjà toute savoir !

Harry soupira avant de parler.

-Je fais un rêve depuis quelques jours... Tu partais pour New York, mais tu ne revenais jamais... Tu acceptais une promotion et tu me laissais de côté. J'avais le cœur tellement brisé... Tu couchais avec plein de gens pendant que moi je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à Londres... Mais bon... C'est bizarre d'avoir peur de ça car je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça !

Draco fit un petit rire mal à l'aise avant de serrer brièvement Harry dans ses bras.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et fit un énorme saut en voyant, sur la table, Destiné qui le regardait.

-Bonjour Draco ! Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Où sont les autres ?

-Charlie fait sa sieste et ta fille est dans sa chambre ! Je voulais te parler un peu !

-De quoi ? Pour me donner un mois de plus à passer ici !

-Mais non ! Je voulais simplement te demander de faire un effort avec Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus !

Destiné soupira.

-Le Harry de cette vie est habitué à un Draco amoureux et guimauve avec lui ! Et vos enfants sont habitués à voir cela. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne brises pas cette famille ! Sinon tu devras la réparer et qui sait combien de temps cela pourrait prendre ...


	8. De nouvelles raisons

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le huitième chapitre ! Il n'ai pas très long mais je ne savais pas trop comment le faire plus longtemps**

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction The Family Man_ _écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je n'ai eu que des bons commentaires et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitres un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

_Oui Draco est bisexuel. Autant qu'il domine, le sexe de la personne lui importe peu. _

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ! _

_Destiné soupira._

_-Le Harry de cette vie est habitué à un Draco amoureux et guimauve avec lui ! Et vos enfants sont habitués à voir cela. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne brises pas cette famille ! Sinon tu devras la réparer et qui sait combien de temps cela pourrait prendre ... _

…_..._

-Comment ça réparer cette famille !? On avait dit un mois ! cria le blond

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi tu es ici !

-Non je n'ai pas compris, CAR TU NE M'EXPLIQUE JAMAIS !

-Bon... je te croyais plus intelligent que ça... Mais on dirait que je me suis trompée.

-SI TU EST LÀ JUSTE POUR M'INSULTER, TU PEUX T'EN ALLER MAINTENANT ET ME LAISSER VIVRE MON CALVAIRE TRANQUILLE !

-C'est correct arrête de crier ! Je vais t'expliquer. Alors,tu es ici car mes patrons et moi avons décidé que tu devais payer pour tout ce que tu avait causé...

-Quels patrons ?

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je décidais d'envoyer quelqu'un dans un monde parallèle moi-même ! J'ai des ordres à suivre et je les respecte à la lettre même si je ne suis parfois pas d'accord j'obéis. Comme lorsqu'on m'a dit de ne pas trop te faire souffrir...

-Comment ça me faire sou...

-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Bon alors, tu es ici pour payer pour tout le mal que tu as faits à Harry durant ces onze dernières années.

Un silence plana sur la pièce avant que Draco le brise :

-Euuuhh... C'est ça la raison ?!

-Ben oui !

-C'est parce que je n'ai jamais RIEN fait à Harry !

-Tu ne lui as rien fait en !

Elle se leva de la table et sortit de la poche arrière de son jean des feuilles de papier brochée ensemble.

-Voici une liste de treize pages écrites en caractère dix et à simple interligne de chose que tu a dite ou faite à Harry depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Alors commençons :

15 septembre 1994 : S'être glissé discrètement dans le dortoir d'Harry à Poudlard pour mettre de la crème dépilatoire dans son shampoing, car il avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand tu m'étais du gel dans tes cheveux, donc tu avais décidé qu'il n'aurait tout simplement plus le droit d'en avoir !

1 octobre 1994 : Déçus de t'être trompé de crème et d'avoir finalement versé de la crème à main dans son shampoing, tu lui as volé ses vêtements pendant qu'il prenait sa douche après son cours d'éducation physique pour qu'il soit obligé à sortir des vestiaire complètement nu.

AH je l'aime celle-là ! C'est ma préférée je crois !

6 octobre toujours en 1994 : Ayant apris que Harry avec horreur des araignées, tu avais décidé de lui en mettre une dans son sandwich, mais tu avait été déçu qu'il le mange sans même s'en rendre compte et qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait, il ne le croyait pas...

-Une minute ! Vous m'avez envoyé ici à cause des couts que je lui ai fait lorsque nous étions adolescents !

Destiné se rapprocha du blond.

-Non... en réalité cette partie de la liste ne nous dérange pas tant que ça, car sinon nous aurions une quantité phénoménale de travail... Non, ce qui nous dérange, c'est ce que tu as fait de l'amour qu'il t'a donné... Pour nous, les hypocrites qui volent le cœur des autres avant de le déchirer en mille morceaux, ce ne sont pas des personnes qui méritent le pouvoir de briser celui de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce que tu lui as fait est inacceptable et nous avons décidé de te le faire comprendre par la force ! Harry est une personne en or qui méritait d'être aimé ! En dix ans tu n'as retourné qu'un seul de ses appels et c'était le premier ! Malgré que tu l'aies trompé, lui aies arraché le cœur et l'aies abandonné, il t'aime encore et mérite que tu retournes avec lui où que tu le laisses une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais en attendant... tu vas rester ici et tant que tu n'auras pas été capable de te rendre compte de tout le bonheur que tu aurais pu trouver, tu ne retourneras pas à New York ! Peu importe le temps que cela prendra !

Sur ces paroles elle disparut avec un POP retentissant laissant un Draco bouche bée dans la pièce.

_**Review ?**_


	9. Tommy ?

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le neuvième chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction The Family Man_ _écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitres un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

_Oui Draco est bisexuel. Autant qu'il domine, le sexe de la personne lui importe peu. _

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Après le départ de Destiné, Draco était désemparé. Avait-il vraiment fait tout cela à Harry ? Cela avait l'air moins pire sur le coup. Et puis Harry l'aimait toujours selon elle. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant que la brune ne l'amène ici. Il était convaincu d'être heureux dans le train de vie qu'il s'était fait et était certain de ne plus avoir besoin d'Harry, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... La vie qu'il avait découverte dans ce monde était celle dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Un mari aimant et une famille à lui...

Les pensées de Draco firent repousser dans sa tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement !

-Oh euuuh... oui ! Je ne faisais que penser à quelque chose d'un peu triste...

Draco s'avança vers le canapé et se laisse tomber dessus en allumant la télévision.

-Je voulais te demander si je pourrais aller dormir chez Tommy ce soir ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille

À nouveau perdu dans ses pensées le blond ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre :

-Euuuhh oui oui !

-OHHH MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre en courant. D'abord, Draco fut surpris, mais continua vite à regarder la télévision en pensant à Harry.

Un autre bruit de porte le fit sortir de ses pensées, mais cette fois si ce fut Harry qui sortait de leur chambre en boitant un peu à cause de sa cheville toujours un peu douloureuse, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et le regard endormit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco sur le sofa et se lova contre lui.

-Bonjour amour... J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Draco décida de commencer à ce moment là d'être le mari que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit !

-Seulement quelques heures !

-Huuummm, soupira le brun, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Mais bon... je vais faire le souper !

Harry se leva et partit vers la cuisine tendit que Draco continuait à écouter la télé.

**Une demi-heure plus tard :**

-À TABLE TOUS LE MONDE ! ET DRAY, TU VEUX BIEN ALLER CHERCHER CHARLIE ?

-OUI JE M'EN OCCUPE !

Le souper se déroula calmement et en silence. Mais bien sûr tout allait trop bien, donc Zoé brisa le silence.

-Quelqu'un entre vous pourrait aller me reconduire vers 19 heures 30 ?

Cela eut l'air de réveiller Harry car il leva la tête de son assiette dans laquelle il était sur le point de s'endormir pour regarder Zoé.

-Comment ça te reconduire ? Où ça ?

-Chez Tommy... Je vais dormir là-bas... Papa a déjà dit oui...

-Chez TOMMY ! ET PAPA A DIT OUI ! POURQUOI JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS MOI !?

-PARCE QUE TU RÉAGIT TOUJOURS COMME ÇA ! AU MOINS, PAPA IL EST BIEN LUI !

Zoé se leva et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Le repas étant terminé, Harry ramassa les assietteS violemment et les plaça dans le lave-vaisselle pendant que Draco mettait Charlie dans son parc.

-Mais à quoi as-tu pensé !

Draco sursauta en se retournant vers le brun.

-Penser à quoi ?

-LUI DIRE OUI POUR ALLER CHEZ TOMMY !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce si grave ?

-Dray ! C'est moi qui ne dors pas et c'est toi qui as les trous de mémoires ! Voyons, on les avait surpris à jouer au docteur cachés dans les buissons derrière chez lui ! On l'avait privé de sortie pour trois mois !

Draco n'en revenait pas ! C'était ÇA la raison !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'à huit ans ils ont le droit de s'amuser !

-Franchement Dray ! Tu es pervers à ce point là ! Des enfants de huit ans n'essayent pas de coucher ensemble !

-Je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient rien fait ! Et de toute façon après trois mois ils devraient avoir compris.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en repliant ses genoux contre son torse et en appuyant son menton dessus.

-Tu crois que je suis trop sévère ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai papa poule !

-Mais non... Tu veux seulement la protéger !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller la porter chez lui pendant que tu vas coucher Charlie puis on se fait un film comme avant !

-D'accord !

Harry appela sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras avant de se dépêcher à sortir de l'appartement. Draco soupira en allant coucher Charlie. Le brun revint 20 minutes plus tard et ils s'installèrent devant la télévision.

Après environ 45 minutes Harry commença à gémir à chaque fois qu'il bougeait avant de finalement enfouir sa tête dans le torse de Draco.

-Huuuuuuummm.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Mais on dirait que la tête va m'exploser !

-Bon ça va faire ! Tu vas te coucher !

-Huumm ok ! Mais vient avec moi !

-Bien sûr !

Les deux maris partirent dans leur chambre où ils se couchèrent enfin dans leur lit. Ils s'endormirent très rapidement, épuisés par cette longue journée.

Sans s'en rendre contre, dans son sommeil, le blond entoura Harry de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou...

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_


	10. Un bon déjeuner

**Allo tout le monde ! Voici le dixième chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fiction The Family Man_ _écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je vais probablement atteindre la quarantième et je suis très contente de cela ! Mais si vous avez des commentaire constructif ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis un peu déçu de moi même car je trouve mes chapitres un peu court. Mais je fait de mon mieux alors je suis contente que cela vous plaise !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il faut croire en l'avenir<strong>_

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Draco fut violemment réveillé en sentant Harry quitté ses bras tout en quittant la chambre en courant. Surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le brun était parti, Draco se leva et le suivit.

Il le trouva dans la salle de bain en train de tenter de vider le contenu de son estomac, ce qui se résumait à rien. Draco, paniqué car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider, se dirigea vers son brun et fit de petits cercles dans son dos pour tenter de le calmer. Après 15 minutes, Harry commença à se calmer et se réfugia en larmes dans les bras de Draco.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

-Chuuut... Ce n'est pas grave !

-J'ai peur Dray ! Ça fait deux semaines et demie maintenant ! Je suis peut-être vraiment malade !

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital ? On pourrait le savoir !

Harry le regarda interloqué.

-Mais... On est allé au deuxième jour ! Il m'a simplement dit de me reposer le plus possible... Tu étais là...

Draco eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Euuuuhhhh... Mais oui ! Ça me revient maintenant !

Un silence inconfortable plana sur la pièce avant que Draco ne le brise après avoir pensé à quelque chose :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté !?

Harry le regarda à nouveau surpris.

-Mais voyons Dray ! Toi aussi tu devrais aller consulter parce que depuis plus d'une semaine tu n'es vraiment plus toi-même ! Rappel-toi ! Je l'avais écouté les deux jours suivants, mais tu m'avais crié après en me disant que j'étais seulement paresseux et que tu avais trop de travail avec les enfants.

-J'ai vraiment fait ça !

-Mais oui !

« Destiné avait peut-être raison lorsqu'elle me traitait de sans-cœur... », pensa le blond.

Draco se leva en aidant le brun à faire de même.

-Bon, vient déjeuner puis ensuite tu vas retourner se coucher !

Il fit s'assoir Harry à la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?, demanda le blond, enthousiaste

-Euuuhhh... C'est toi qui cuisines ?!

-Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est certainement pas Charlie !

-Oh... pour rien ! Euuh... J'aimerais bien des œufs si tu veux bien !

-Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Draco se dirigea vers le frigidaire et sortit les œufs, mais il avait oublié une chose dans son élan de vouloir avoir l'air d'un bon mari... Il ne savait PAS cuisiner ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cuisiné !

-Euuuhh... Tu en veux combien !

-Deux... Mais est-ce que tu me ferais des pommes de terre pour aller avec ?

-Mais certainement CHÉRI !, répondit le blond sarcastiquement sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte.

« Ça ne doit pas être sorcier !, pensa Draco. Ma mère le faisait tout le temps et si elle était capable, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Il prit deux œufs et les mit dans la poêle en allumant le rond au maximum. Il prit aussi une pomme de terre dans le garde-manger et l'ajouta au mélange.

-Euuuuhh... Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ?

-Mais je fais ton déjeuner !

-Pourquoi tu as laissé la coquille sur les œufs ? Je les mange tournés d'habitude !

Draco chercha quoi répondre. Il ne voulait quand même pas montrer à son mari qu'il ne savait même pas faire cuire deux œufs !

-Je sais... Mais j'ai décidé de... l'enlever après la cuisson... Elle est moins dure !

-Ça sa fais ça ?!

-Mais bien sûr que oui !Tous les plus grands chefs font ça !

-Pour vrai ? Je ne le savais pas. Pourtant, j'adore les émission de cuisine !

-Tu crois que je te mens Harry ?

-Mais bien sûr que non amour ! J'ai hâte de goûter à ça ! C'est la première fois que tu cuisines pour moi !

Harry se retourna et commença à lire le journal de la veille. Draco quant à lui sortit du tiroir une fourchette et fit tourner les œufs dans la poêle tout en leur donnant de petits coups. Il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'un liquide gluant en sortit.

-AAAHHHH ! Ils sont pourris tes œufs ! Il y a du liquide transparent et gluant dedans !

Harry ferma son journal et se leva pour aller rejoindre le blond.

-Draco... Tu n'as aucune idée de se que tu es en train de faire ! Avoue !

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Ohh Dray ! C'est tellement mignon ! À 32 ans tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! Je t'aime tellement !

Harry lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa profondément. Draco fut d'abord un peu surpris mais il finit par répondre au baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il souleva le brun et le transporta jusqu'au sofa sur lequel il le déposa. Harry commença à jouer dans les cheveux de Draco qui se plaça juste au-dessus de lui pour tenter d'approfondir le baiser encore plus. Harry fut le premier à se défaire du baiser.

-Draco...

-Arrête de parler et laisse-toi faire !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûler ?

Draco releva la tête du cou d'Harry dans lequel il avait commencé à donner des baisers pour effectivement remarquer qu'une odeur de brûler planait dans la pièce. Il se leva et courut vers la cuisine où il trouva son « déjeuner » EN FEU !

-AAAAHHH !

Harry accouru à ses côtés.

-Merde ! DRAY, où tu avais mis l'extincteur ?

-Parce que c'est MOI qui l'ai rangé !

-Mais oui !

-Merde ! On va tous brûler !

Les deux maris, paniqué, se mirent à réfléchir à toute allure. Bien sûr Harry fut le premier à se souvenir. Il se trouvait sous l'évier... Juste à côté du four ! N'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il pensait être l'endroit et ne vouant pas risqué la vie de son chéri, Harry courut vers l'armoire en question.

-HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT ?

-IL EST LÀ JE SUIS SÛR !

N'ayant pas fait attention du tout, Harry se brûla les doigts sur la poigner de métal mais, réussit tout de même à trouver le fameux extincteur qu'il ramena au blond et lui demanda :

-Tu sais comment ça marche, toi ?

-Non, mais, dans les films, ils font comme ça.

Draco le prit et réussit à éteindre le feu avec une mise en scène digne des plus grands films.

-Mon héros !

Blondinet laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres.

-Toujours prêt à aider les petits bruns sexy en détresses ! Montre-moi tes doigts.

Harry leva sa main droite vers lui.

-Ça n'a pas l'air si pire mais on va quand même de la glace dessus ok ?

Harry approuva.

Draco s'occupa d'Harry pendant une heure avant d'aller le reconduire au lit pour une petite sieste pendant que lui rangeait tout dans la cuisine. Il réfléchit au fait que, sans cet incendie, il aurait probablement fait l'amour au brun. Ses sentiments étaient-ils vraiment parti durant ces dix années ? Pour la première fois, il s'était senti proche d'Harry et cela ne lui avait pas déplu...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il est un peu plus long... Commentaire ? Je continue ?<strong>_


	11. Une belle journée entre amoureux!

**Euhh... Hi ! Voici le onzième chapitre ! (après seulement deux ans d'attente...)**

**Disclaimer : **_J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de l'histoire même si vous devez commencer à le savoir. Mais surtout, le début de mon histoire est inspiré de la fanfic The Family Man_ _écrite par Aerials. J'ai modifié le début d'histoire qui avait été écrit, je m'étais proposé pour la finir, mais comme on ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en modifiant quelques détails._

_Toujours pas de bêta … Seulement mon fidèle correcteur en ligne..._

_J'ai tellement honte en se moment... J'ai fait en plein la chose que je DÉTESTE que les auteurs fassent (c'est à dire rester dans le silence complet durant une éternité...) Au début s'était un manque d'inspiration, j'avais l'impression que je tournais en rond avec cette histoire.. Ensuite, je l'ai carrément oublié... Je vous recommande de peut-être relire l'histoire...( j'ai dû le faire moi même, c'est pas bien long...)_

_En tout cas... Je ne crois pas faire cela une deuxième fois, car j'ai maintenant un plan de l'histoire et je sais où je m'en vais... _

_Je vous réserve une petite surprise dans ce chapitre! __**(Lemon alert!)**_

_**Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps!**_

_**Alors voici :**_

_**Il faut croire en l'avenir**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'incident du déjeuner. Draco était maintenant sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments pour Harry Potter étaient toujours d'actualité! Seulement, il voyait la fin de son séjour dans ce monde approcher et il avait de moins en moins hâte de retourner dans son ancienne vie... Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines et il serait seul à nouveau... Parce que, oui, il serait seul... Il avait quelques amants, certes, mais personne qui tenait vraiment à lui et qui était toujours à ses côtés... Comme son Harry l'avait toujours fait... Le blond décida tout de même de ne pas trop s'en faire et de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec sa petite famille!

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Draco était seul dans son lit. Il commençait à se lever lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Harry la franchit. Il portait une chemise appartenant au blond beaucoup trop grande pour lui et avait mis ses verres de contact. Draco se dit que pour quelqu'un qui venait de se lever, il avait mis beaucoup d'efforts sur son apparence...

- Bon matin, amour!, murmura Harry en se rapprochant du lit pour s'allonger près de Draco. Zoé et Charlie sont au zoo avec Ron et Hermione... On a la maison pour nous tout seul!

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond répondit immédiatement au baiser voyant enfin l'occasion de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé trois jours auparavant.

L'atmosphère devient rapidement plus chaude entre les deux maris. Le brun les fit tourner pour se retrouver sur le dessus.

- Fait moi l'amour, Draco... Je t'en prie... Je sais que t'en a envie toi aussi..., lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Le blond prit le dessus et inversa leur position. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur son visage et dans son cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Harry gémit lorsque Draco atteignit l'endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles au brun.

Draco descendit ensuite sur le torse du brun et lui retira sa chemise ne lui laissant que son boxer noir. Il s'assit sur le torse du brun et en profita pour mieux l'observer.

Il était moins musclé que dans son souvenir. Il avait un ventre plat, certes, mais il avait perdu les abdominaux qu'il avait dix ans auparavant. De toute évidence, il avait cessé l'entraînement intense qu'il faisait dans le temps, mais le brun prenait encore soin de lui. Le blond était loin de détester cette vue. Il aimait beaucoup l'ancien corps musclé d'Harry, mais sa nouvelle apparence lui donnait un aspect plus fragile qui donnait envie à Draco de le protéger. À bien y penser, Harry était, aussi, bien plus docile qu'avant... Ses bras avaient aussi perdu une bonne partie de leur tonus et son visage semblait moins rond. Une chose, par contre, n'avait pas changé : il était toujours aussi séduisant.

Draco recommença à couvrir son corps de baisers descendant cette fois jusqu'à son nombril. Il plaça ensuite son visage à la hauteur de son boxer et lui déposa un baiser. Le gémissement qui sortit alors de la bouche d'Harry l'encouragea alors à continuer. Doucement, il retira le sous-vêtement du brun dévoilant l'érection du brun. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le bout, ce qui fit crier Harry de plaisir. Le brun avait toujours été plutôt vocal pendant l'acte...

Après l'avoir léché pendant quelques minutes, il entreprit de prendre le membre du brun dans sa bouche. Il le suça pendant de longues minutes.

- Dra.. Dray je crois que je va...

Le blond cessa immédiatement ses actions et remonta vers la bouche du brun où il déposa un baiser passionné.

-Pas tout de suite chaton, on ne fait que commencer!

Harry amena la main du blond vers sa bouche et lui lécha sensuellement quelques doigts. Draco retira sa main et l'amena vers l'entre du brun avant de doucement en insérer un. Le visage d'Harry se contracta alors dans une expression de douleur, alors qu'il essayait de gémir le moins possible pour ne pas montrer à Draco son inconfort. Draco fit de petits mouvements pour tenter d'apaiser Harry avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt. Il fit de petits mouvements de ciseaux et Harry commençait enfin à se détendre. Draco atteignit alors un certain endroit qui fit crier le brun de plaisir. Il mit ensuite un troisième doigt et continua à préparer le brun.

- Dray! Je suis prêt là, tu peux y aller...

- Il va falloir être plus clair que ça...

- Draco prend moi! Je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus!

- Si c'est si bien demandé!

Draco retira alors sa main. Comme il ne dormait qu'en sous-vêtements, il retira son boxer. Il mit alors les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules et se positionna devant son entrée. Le blond prit une grande respiration avant de s'enfoncer et d'enfin unir leurs deux corps. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point Draco se sentait bien à ce moment-là.

Il laissa le temps à Harry pour s'habituer à sa présence. Il se retira ensuite pour s'enfoncer à nouveau avec plus de vigueur les faisant gémir de plaisir tout les deux. Après quelques coups de bassin, il atteignit à nouveau l'endroit qui fit voir des étoiles à Harry.

Les deux amants firent passionnément l'amour pendant environ trente minutes avant de jouir tous les deux ensembles. Le blond s'effondra à bout de souffle sur le brun et enfuit son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime Dray...

Le blond releva la tête et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de murmurer quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'ignorer depuis dix ans déjà :

- Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter...

…...

Lorsque Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était à nouveau seul dans le lit. Après un moment il entendit le bruit de la douche couler.

Le blond ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il s'était senti détendu et apaisé comme il se sentait à ce moment-là. Il était heureux... Le sexe avec Harry avait toujours eu cet effet thérapeutique sur lui... Il soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus que deux semaines avant d'être seul à nouveau...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre bien longtemps, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry la franchit. Il vient s'assoir sur le lit à côté de l'endroit où Draco était allongé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment puis Harry éclata de rire :

- Oh mon Dieu, t'as vu ta tête? On dirait que tu sors d'un enterrement! Sourit un peu! Je te rassure tu n'étais pas si mal que ça!

- Non non ce n'est pas ça... Je pensais juste à quelque chose...

- D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi? Il est déjà 15 heure, mais on pourrait mettre un film! Les enfants ne reviennent pas avant 19 heure!

- Bonne idée! Mais je vais aller prendre une douche avant! Choisi le film pendant ce temps-là!

Les deux amants se levèrent et tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers le salon, Draco se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il allait fermer la porte lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Dray, peux-tu répondre? Ça doit être Hermionne!

- Euh... D'accord...

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le son. Il prit le téléphone et répondit :

- Allo?

- Draco?!, dit une voix masculine qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

- Euh... Oui c'est moi!

- Oh mon Dieu! C'est Théo! Je suis tellement content que tu sois là! Écoute, je sais que l'on t'avait donné congé pour les deux prochaines semaines encore, mais le resto est plein à craquer et on a absolument besoin de toi! On ne peut pas se passer d'un serveur exceptionnel comme toi plus longtemps!

- Euhh...

- S'il te plait Dray! Rentre demain matin! Après on verra, juste demain!

Ce Théo semblait tellement désespéré...

- D'accord...

- Merci Draco, merci! À demain!

L'autre homme raccrocha aussitôt... Draco était paniqué. Premièrement, il apprend qu'il est vraiment serveur dans un restaurant, ensuite il apprend qu'il faut qu'il aille y travailler pas plus tard que le lendemain matin!

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule. Il se tourna très rapidement pour tomber face-à-face avec Harry :

- Tu es dont ben nerveux! C'était Hermione?

- Euh non, Théo...

- Oh...

L'expression du visage d'Harry changea instantanément, il ne semblait vraiment pas aimer ce garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?!

- Il veut que je rentre travailler demain...

- Oh non! Dray! Laisse-moi deviner : il ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix... Ah je déteste ce gars! Il t'exploite carrément! Depuis que tu lui as pardonné...

C'était officiel, Harry détestait ce gars-là! Draco n'avait aucune idée ce que ce Théo lui avait fait par le passé, mais cela semblait l'avoir beaucoup affecté...

- En tout cas, je vais aller te reconduire demain matin... Bon on l'écoute ce film?

Le couple passa l'après-midi sur le canapé à écouter des films. Vers 20 heures, Hermione déposa les enfants. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Le blond ne dormi presque pas de la nuit. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire. Le lendemain allait être une grosse journée pour le blond...

…...

**Qui est ce Théo? Comment ce passera la première journée de travail de Draco? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre! (qui viendra beaucoup plus rapidement...)**

**Well that was awkward... je ne croyais pas qu'écrire un lemon était si difficile... J'ai fais de mon mieux, mais je ne sais pas... Reviews? ( je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudrez me dire à quel point vous êtes déçus du délai et je vous comprends... mais j'aimerais aussi avoir quelques commentaires sur l'histoire en tant que telle... merci...)**


End file.
